


I knew the melody from my memory

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: Kara Danvers is not her soulmate. It’s nothing more than a passing fancy.Supercat Week 3, Day 2: Dreams





	I knew the melody from my memory

Kara Zor-El sighs, banishing her military guild uniform with a thought. Then she strides across the room to sit cross legged on the mat, already preparing herself mentally. Torquasm-Vo was best practiced entirely in the mind, General Astra In-Ze had hinted before dismissing Kara.

 

Kara suspects that her aunt mainly wanted to prevent Kara from thoroughly trouncing the Daxamite prince in her Klurkor demonstration. The spoiled idiot could not even block the most basic of techniques.

 

So, Kara had been dismissed, and politely ordered to go through her forms, mentally. Which was the only place Kara felt safe enough on Daxam to remove her uniform. Only in the safety of her mind could she fully unleash her skills. 

 

Crafting the likeness to her military bunk had been simple, after all. She had mastered her dreams long before she even applied to the military guild. Tarukor came naturally to her.

 

“Aren't you cold?” someone asks and Kara jumps out of the first form of Torquasm-Rao she'd just started.

 

“How are you here?” Kara demands, laser baton in hand and fully clothed again. Her shields are impeccable unless her brain has been physically compromised. If she’s picked up some disgusting psychic parasite from when the Daxamite spawn spat at her in the training grounds, not even Astra is going to be able to hold her back.

 

And if being part of the military guild meant dealing with Daxam on a regular basis, Kara would leap on the offer from the science guild when she finished her rotation in a few months. Even the temptation of learning Horu-Kanu is not worth that much hassle.

 

The girl just looks at her with wide eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and pulling her robe closer. It’s a strange piece with no sleeves and there’s no tunic beneath it. She looks almost six  _ ahmzehto, _ compared to Kara’s nine. “It’s the dreams,” she says finally. “You’re my soulmate.”

 

Kara doesn’t lower her baton. “Explain.” Her skin is tingling, fine hair raised. She doesn’t like this, not knowing what is going on.

 

The girl stops her step forward when Kara tenses. “You don’t know what soulmates are?” Kara feels a wave of sadness and longing pulse over her that is not her own and struggles to maintain her neutrality. She’s not going to let herself be influenced by some unknown force.

 

“No,” Kara says, and forcefully severs the connection when she finds the tendril binding them.

 

\-----

 

Cat Grant wakes up screaming when she’s eight years old, clawing at her temples. Her nightdress is soaked through with sweat by the time her father manages to pull her hands away, concerned and frantic.

 

“She cut it,” Cat sobs, throwing herself into her father’s arms. “She’s gone, Daddy.” She can’t feel the girl anymore, though she hardly knew she was so used to the feeling despite having never shared a dream before tonight.

 

Her dad hugs her tighter. “Sometimes, things happen outside of our control. The universe isn’t always fair and it takes people away before their time.”

 

“She did it on purpose,” Cat argues, barely paying attention to the look her parents share. “I saw her.” This isn’t like when Nana had been old and sick.

 

“Good riddance,” Katherine sniffs, uncharacteristically smoothing down Cat’s hair in a rare show of affection. “You don’t need someone who wants to kill themselves dragging you down, Kitty.”

 

“She’s not dead, Mother,” says Cat, but Katherine just hums. “She just broke it. I know she’s still alive.”

 

Cat has her first appointment with a therapist the following week.

 

\-----

 

Kara is helpless. Her pod drifts aimlessly through the Phantom Zone, and none of her commands seem to control the hunk of metal she’s trapped in.

 

So, she’s lonely and desperate when she reaches out and grasps onto the small remaining link she finds when meditating.

 

There’s a whirl of sound and color and Kara is suddenly standing under a much too bright sun.

 

“You’re here,” someone breathes and Kara whirls around. “You are real. And alive.”

 

“The parasite,” Kara murmurs. Its form has aged, closer to Kara’s own, and she’s wearing a loose top and bottom combo that make Kara’s eyes squint just a little at the odd colors. Kara can’t help the little laugh, because the parasite has picked the worst host possible, one apparently doomed to be trapped alone in space, adrift for too long.

 

She opens the connection as wide as possible, shoves as much information through the link as she can. It will feed from her and then they’ll both rest in Rao’s light.

 

She feels a small amount of pity when she realizes that the parasite is giving her knowledge as well, creating a feedback loop. She’s not the leech’s first host, after all, and it’s more clever than she gave it credit for, masquerading as a (subpar) Kryptonian and sharing knowledge to keep her stimulated. The creature is keeping her alive instead of devouring her brain, hoping to find a new host if it delays long enough, obviously.

 

The story it tries to feed her about this thing called “soulmates” is proof enough of that.

 

Kara gets attached anyways.

 

\-----

 

“I’m going to refer you to my colleague. I’m not sure I can do much more for Cat, the way things are going,” her therapist says apologetically. She taps the paper with her pen. “She’s one of the best.”

 

Her mother is, of course, utterly charmed upon meeting Dr. Quinzel, and that is the reason Cat spends the next thirty years of her life going to therapy, taking Lexapro, and swearing to never allow her mother around Carter.

 

\-----

 

She’s landed on a planet called Earth, Kal-El tells her. A grown, adult Kal-El, wearing an outfit better suited for the jester slaves of Daxam and empty of Kryptonian spirit.

 

Kara gives herself a brief moment to think of how illogical it is that she’s ashamed to admit to her parasite that she’s failed her mission before severing the link once more as she’s dumped with the House of Dan-Vers.

 

\-----

 

_ Soulmate doesn’t mean anything, _ Cat reminds herself. It’s a wish and a luxury Cat cannot afford to indulge. Cat Grant does not have a soulmate. Specialists have been telling her that for more than half her life, by this point. Whoever that girl once was, she is dead and gone, and accepting that finally gives her more peace than trying to argue otherwise.

 

\-----

 

The horror Kara feels when Alex explains soulmates to her is nothing compared to the terror she felt when leaving Krypton, but it is definitely one of the worst moments of Kara’s life.

 

She searches every inch of her mind that night, groping blindly for that tendril when she cannot find it.

 

It’s gone, severed into nothingness.

 

\-----

 

Kara Danvers is not her soulmate. It’s nothing more than a passing fancy that makes her connect the sunny woman who trusts Cat’s decisions with the severe girl who dressed like a soldier and never believed her.

 

\-----

 

Kara musters up every ounce of determination that the military guild instilled in her as she steps into Cat Grant’s office at 10:15.

 

She’s spent ten years searching, growing and preparing for this moment, and Cat deserves nothing less than her best, if she will have her.

 

Kara just hopes that the third time really is the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this did not go where I intended. Which seems to happen a lot when I'm doing these ship weeks.


End file.
